


【贱叉】嘴炮与雇佣兵

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [9]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 佣兵间的尬聊之旅CP：主贱叉，all叉。提及盾叉，冬叉，罗叉，贱贱×模仿大师（taskypool）





	【贱叉】嘴炮与雇佣兵

叉骨恨死侍。

“不不不，哥知道你想说的是爱！哥也爱你，爹地！mua~”

说到就到，朗姆洛检查了一下弹夹，仔细数了数子弹。

“朗姆洛~”

“朗姆洛~~~”

背负双刀的蒙面佣兵，穿着奇奇怪怪的红色制服，蹦蹦跳跳地扑了过来，整个人像八爪鱼挂在朗姆洛身上，“爹地~人家想死你了！”

“……”朗姆洛抑制住了冲着他轰光弹夹的冲动，老子他妈的想你死啊！朗姆洛深吸一口气，弹药很贵！冷静！

冷静！！！

时间大概得倒回到三个月前，为了一笔大买卖，朗姆洛带着佣兵团去了非洲。自从被罗林斯从三曲翼下挖出来，养了大半年伤，朗姆洛就组了个雇佣兵军团，在各种三不管地带作威作福。非洲热得朗姆洛衣服都穿不住，但无奈太晒，又只能裹得严严实实，搞得一身湿漉漉。正巧罗林斯给他买了个非常有地域风情的围巾，朗姆洛也没多想就给戴上了，必要时拿来当头巾遮遮阳，挡挡风也不错。哪里知道刚把围巾戴上，一个穿着一身红的变态就扑了过来，一顿上下其手地乱摸，“我操！你是老爹！BD哈？肌肉不错嘛！”说着还一把拉住朗姆洛的手，就跳起了康康舞，跳完舞还拿出了手机，自顾自地自拍，“我是你的铁粉！你实在太酷了！”

“这他妈的是什么鬼？”罗林斯骂了一句，把烟头丢地上，“蜘蛛侠吗？”

“哦！哥又没翘臀，哥才不是小蜘蛛！”那家伙用手在空中比划了一个臀部的形状，甚至抓了抓虚空的空气，突然猛地嘴对嘴亲了朗姆洛一口，同时搂住罗林斯和朗姆洛的肩，他凑到罗林斯耳边，“等哥摸到了他的翘臀，你才能和他做爱！*”说着还真摸了把朗姆洛那肌肉结实的臀部，他甚至做了个欢呼地手势，“天啊！这手感真棒！哥今晚要自己来一发！”

朗姆洛周围一圈佣兵这才反应过来，端枪瞄准那个红色紧身衣变态。

“嗨！放轻松！”那家伙立马举起双手，跳开一步，“哥只是个见到偶像有点小激动的小脑残粉！老爹，你是我们佣兵界的骄傲！哦？还是说你是弗兰克·格里罗？好莱坞明星哈……人火了就是不一样，保镖都要配几百个了！”

“……”

朗姆洛对那家伙的话感到莫名其妙，事实上也没几个人能跟上那家伙的脑回路。

“哦！小白你真聪明！哥知道了，你是‘叉骨’布洛克·朗姆洛！”那人转头也不知道跟谁在说话，下一秒就一改嘻嘻哈哈的模样，变了脸就掏出枪抵着朗姆洛的太阳穴，“有人花一个亿买你的尸体。”

再下一秒，那家伙被隐在高处的狙击手一枪爆头。朗姆洛比了个手势，转身离开，那人的尸体直接被上百把AK轰成了筛子。

朗姆洛这辈子最后悔的就是这个，浪费了那么多子弹，那家伙还死不了——两个小时后，那家伙出现在朗姆洛的床上，还用轰他的那些子弹壳，拼了个行为艺术雕塑，一个放大版的屌。

“嗨，爹地~”那家伙侧躺在床上，用手支着头，“哥已经帮你暖好床了。”

“死侍，韦德·威尔森。”

朗姆洛这下子想通了，同样是佣兵，这家伙的名号，他还真有所耳闻，更别说死侍和朗姆洛的恩师模仿大师是朋友。

“哈！Bonie你终于开窍啦！”死侍似乎很开心，他坐了起来拍着掌，“看在哥和Tasky相亲相爱，还演过捆绑play的份上，哥不杀你了~”

Bonie？这他妈的是什么鬼？神他妈的Bonie？还有！谁他妈的想听你和大师的情趣游戏啊喂！

但这并不是朗姆洛说的算的。从那天起，死侍就赖在朗姆洛的佣兵团，赶也赶不走，丢也丢不掉。一说让他走，就撒泼打滚，说朗姆洛操完提了裤子，翻脸不认人，抱着罗林斯的大腿求他做主。搞得罗林斯看朗姆洛的眼神都不太对，转弯抹角地问朗姆洛对着死侍那张脸怎么下得了屌？气得朗姆洛，狠狠踹了罗林斯的屁股。

朗姆洛都怀疑把死侍丢出去，烦都能把敌人烦死，事实上死侍还真的帮朗姆洛烦死了一个暗杀对象，所以这大概也算不战而屈人之兵了。

“嗨！爹地~”死侍突然出现，拿啤酒去冰朗姆洛的脸，“是不是在想哥呀~”

朗姆洛自认为自己也算是伶牙俐齿，毕竟当年调戏美国甜心和嗨爪资产都得心应手，但遇上死侍就痿了……呸！你他妈的才痿了！

沉默让死侍浑身难受，一会儿摸摸这儿，一会儿戳戳那儿，没有一刻安分。“爹地，你为什么不喜欢哥！”死侍趴在地上，双手支着头，晃悠着双脚，忽略那张完全毁容的脸，这个姿势是不要太少女，“如果你喜欢那种金发甜心的话，哥毁容前，也是金发蓝眼呦~”

朗姆洛差没把啤酒给喷出去，事实上他也这么做了，喷了死侍一脸，“谁他妈的跟你说我喜欢罗杰斯！”

“哈！逮到你了！哥可没说美国甜心！你怎么不说鹰眼，哥和肥啾可是哥两好，哥还给他建了粉丝后援会呦！你想加吗？我可以分个副会长给你呦！”死侍眨了眨眼，做出了个“别解释，哥都懂”的表情，“别跟哥来私人恩怨那套，你他妈的到处解决私人恩怨。和罗杰斯队长绝对不止私人恩怨！说吧，我们的国民处男第一次有没有坚持到十秒？”

“……”朗姆洛沉默了两秒，抓起枪瞄准死侍一枪爆头还不解气，站起来对着他的“尸体”轰光了弹夹。即使知道几个小时后，这变态又活蹦乱跳了，朗姆洛还是这么做了，哈！真他妈的解气！

晚上，朗姆洛再次收到了一个子弹壳“艺术品”，这次子弹少些，局限了死侍的创造力，他只能在朗姆洛的床上拼了个“X”。

“说真的，第一次看到你胸口那个叉，哥还以为你是叉教授的新宠呢！结果老狼说你不是。不是就不是嘛，他还用爪子挠我！一点都不可爱！还有内特的年轻爸爸也一点都不可爱，居然把哥射飞了……”死侍在朗姆洛的房间里，绕着朗姆洛的战甲蹦蹦跳跳，“还有你那个头盔，到底是你抄惩罚者，还是他抄你？哥去问了弗兰克，他跟你一样暴脾气直接一枪把哥崩了。但弗兰克没你辣，再说他有他的小红了。爹地啊~你愿不愿意，哥做你的小红啊！哥还可以穿兜帽披肩给你看！”

朗姆洛扶额，到底谁他妈的会说金刚狼可爱？资产洗完脑都比他正常多了！还有谁他妈的想看毁容版小红帽啊！老子又他妈的不是狼外婆！！！

死侍还喋喋不休地说着，这会子又说起了一些个能让某金发大胸红着脸，义正言辞地呵止的荤段子……

“起开！老子要睡了！”朗姆洛极度不悦，脑子被死侍搅得嗡嗡的。

死侍一下扑到床上，左手支着头，侧躺在那，“来吧，爹地~试试哥三十公分的屌！”

三十公分？这他妈的不得捅穿了！朗姆洛不禁在心里吐槽，但还是忍不住瞄了眼那家伙的裆，“滚犊子！超级士兵都他妈的达不到三十公分。”

“哈！哥又逮到你了！”死侍似乎兴奋坏了，一个翻身蹦了起来，换了个姿势趴好，像个准备听故事的小女孩，“你怎么知道超级士兵达不到三十公分？操过？哦！被操过！你喜欢美国甜心还是人形武器？”

“……”朗姆洛近乎咬牙切齿，“别逼老子让人把你嘴缝上。”

“哦……你不会想知道上一次哥嘴被缝上发生了什么！”死侍舔了下上唇，“所以你还没告诉哥你，喜欢罗杰斯还是巴恩斯呢！这样哥就可以让画师按着你的喜好，给哥照着画个一模一样的屌。”

朗姆洛深吸了一口气，沉住气，绞尽脑汁想了个让死侍闭嘴的法子，“冬兵，我比较喜欢冬兵！”

“哦……”死侍思索了一下，捏着自己的下巴好半天才说，“哥可复制不了那个屁股下巴，毕竟哥是毁容版的瑞安·雷诺兹，不是塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦。不过哥可以学罗马尼亚语。”

“资产一般不说话，你学学这个就行。”朗姆洛裹着毯子，倒在沙发里，用手枕着头，“学会了，再说。”

死侍果真沉默了，但不一会儿就又开了口，“不行！哥憋不住了！要不……哥去剪张塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦的杂志贴脸上？然后咱们做爱的时候，用俄语交流？哥暂时不会说，但可以报个俄语速成班。”好半天没得到回应，死侍冲到沙发边，才发现朗姆洛睡着了。

红衣佣兵叹了口气，把黑发男人抱到床上。死侍难得安静了下来，想伸手抚摸着男人左半边脸狰狞的伤疤，却没舍得碰他……

很疼吧……哥毁容的时候可吓哭了。不过你真是幸运啊！毁容了还这么酷，还梳个大背头……不像哥，就是个被鳄梨操过的鳄梨。你是美国人，但弗兰克·格里罗是意大利裔，所以你现在算不算意大利裔？漫威老是改设定，哥都有点乱了。可能你不知道，别的宇宙的哥还烧过你裤子，哥也好想看爹地你穿着白内裤到处跑啊！为什么什么好事都被616死侍占了啊！不过也没差，反正616炸了，现在是全新全异了吧……最新一期哥还没来得及看呢！对了，哥还去神盾局偷过你的档案。哥被卤蛋追着打呢！卤蛋的饰演者塞缪尔·杰克逊太贱了，居然连瑞安·雷诺兹都说不过他，哥觉得应该找雷诺兹谈谈，好好教他几招。还有……爹地你没毁容前真好看，不，现在也好看，又酷又辣！身材好，体脂低，臀型还好看！简直辣透了！哥看你一眼，都硬挺挺的了。哥喜欢你这种辣的。虽然脾气不好，但是够辣！在床上也带劲吧！爹地啊，你说，我们的cp名会被叫什么？贱叉？死交？贱骨头？哈！哥喜欢贱骨头！小白小黄，你们也喜欢？哥就知道咱们心有灵犀，击个掌！对哦！我们没法击掌！

死侍和自己聊了好一会儿，才慢悠悠地爬上了床，把朗姆洛搂进怀里，亲了口他完好的右脸颊。

“晚安，爹地~”

**Author's Note:**

> *等哥摸到了他的翘臀，你才能和他做爱：原句“after I totally hand him his ass,then you can make love to him！”是漫画里，死侍和叉叔的恩师模仿大师说的。


End file.
